


gourmet

by satendou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satendou/pseuds/satendou
Summary: you're a whole snack and akaashi knows it
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 79





	gourmet

**Author's Note:**

> yup

“God, you look so pretty, kitten,” Akaashi whispered as he took in the sight of you, eyes bright with dark promise and unabashed adoration.

You were splayed out on the kitchen island, knees pushed up to your shoulders and panties on the marble beside you, staring up at him with a mixture of nervousness and desire. When he had cornered you in the kitchen ten minutes ago, it had been innocent enough. His arms wrapped around you while you prepared a bag of popcorn, asking what you were thinking of doing for dinner. 

Maybe it was the way he had been rocking back and forth to distract you, or something only he recognized, but his lips had begun a trail up the side of your neck to your ear. When he whispered into his, his voice was deeper and darker than a moment ago, and tingles shot down your spine to your toes.

“You look good enough to eat, pretty girl. Will you let me?”

It was funny how he could request consent in such a sexy way-- as if he even  _ had  _ to ask. But you nodded anyway and found yourself spun away from the counter and hoisted up onto the island so fast you didn’t even realize he had turned you around. You jumped as the cold marble touched your thighs, but Akaashi’s strong hands gripped your knees and kept you from escaping as he took a seat in the bar stool.

“C-Cold,” you squealed, and he solved the problem by flipping you down onto your back. Your short and panties were quickly removed, leaving you in the predicament you were in now.

He smirked, just a quick uptick at the corner of his lips, and then his eyes found your glistening folds. His staring was always enough to make you blush and you squirmed underneath his gaze, only making him laugh.

“What’s wrong, kitten? You shouldn’t be embarrassed,” he said as usual, kneeling down in front of the counter. He licked his lips, peering up at where you had braced yourself on your elbows to see what he was doing. “You’re so wet, and I haven’t even  _ done _ anything, filthy girl.”

His lips met the tender skin of your inner thigh, just a ghost of a touch before he moved to the other side. He could feel the heat from your core against his cheek, smell your essence, and his mouth watered. But he continued his slow torture, teeth meeting your flesh and sucking hard enough to leave a red mark. You gasped above him, head tipping back at the sting and he smirked.

Instead of moving up towards where you needed him, he moved down, leaving butterfly kisses all the way down to your knee before switching to the other side and stopping to stare up at you.

Your chest was heaving with deep breaths as you fought to be patient, but when he stopped you looked down at him with curiosity. Your lips were red where you had been biting them, cheeks tinted red and pupils blown wide with pleasure you wanted only from him, and his heart skipped a beat. “Keiji? What is it?”

“You are so beautiful, kitten,” he answered, and smiled against the inside of your knee when you giggled. “Now, where was I?”

He could feel your thighs tense the higher he kissed up your leg, pausing to leave a mark that matched the one on your other side, and he admired them both for a moment. They were going to leave such pretty purple marks tomorrow, reminding you who you belonged to anytime you saw them.

Your pussy was throbbing with need by then, lips glistening with wetness and he chuckled. 

“You have such a pretty pussy. Have I ever told you that?” he asked, but you had no chance to answer as he licked a long, wet stripe up your folds, groaning at the sweet taste. A moan ripped through the kitchen, your back arching into his hot mouth and he pushed you back down as he wrapped his lips around your clit. “Shit, kitten, gonna make you cum on my tongue so good.”

You whined his name as his tongue plunged into your dripping hole, swirling it around and drinking you in. He moved his arm so that he could still hold your thigh up and play with your clit at the same time, and you bucked when his thumb pressed against it. 

“Fuck, Keiji, that feels so good,” you cried, tugging at your hair. You had pulled your shirt up to uncover your breasts and your free hand was tweaking and tugging your hard nipple, an endless stream of moans and pleas leaving your lips. Your head was already spinning with pleasure as he lapped at your clit, and the two long fingers dipped into you, crooking against that sweet spot and you cursed, pinching your nipple in response.

Before that could make you cum, he pulled them out and replaced it with his tongue again. The kitchen was filled with slurping and groans as he praised your taste, your tight pussy, how pretty you were, eating you out like a man starved and relishing in the way you responded.

“Tell me, kitten, can anyone else do this for you?” he asked, flicking his tongue against your clit. 

Tears were streaming down your cheeks as you writhed, so close to the edge when he stopped, and you whined. “You, only you, Keiji. No one else, never anyone else, please I’m so close. Let me cum, wanna cum on your tongue--  _ fuck _ .”

He gave you what you wanted, delving back in and filling your clenching pussy with his tongue, letting his thumb work your clit and you almost screamed as your orgasm slammed into you. There was something about feeling you spasm around his tongue that made him groan, his movements slowing until he was lapping at your creamy hole. 

“Fuck, kitten, that was so beautiful,” he praised, his hands sliding up to grip under your knees. You winced as he helped you put them back down, your head spinning as you sat up. Taking your hips, he helped you off the counter, catching you automatically when you stumbled into his chest, and he chuckled.

“Babe,” you muttered, and looked up at him, puckering your lips. 

Still laughing, he obliged, covering yours with his and you surprised him by slipping your tongue into his mouth. Pulling away, he warned, “Mm, don’t start something you can’t finish, beautiful.”

His shorts were tight against his straining erection, and he was absolutely going to have to do something about it, but he didn’t want to push you any further if you didn’t want to. The playfully innocent smile you gave him and your hand trailing down his clothed chest told him that wasn’t going to be a problem.

“I think I have one or two left in me,” you offered, leaning up to steal another kiss. “Besides, my popcorn is burnt and it’s  _ entirely _ your fault, so you owe me.”

He hoisted you up into his arms, grinning wickedly. “I don’t know who you think you’re talking to, but it sounds like you need a lesson on who’s in charge, kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> haaa yup


End file.
